


Makeshift family

by ItsFfion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Peter tells Tony about the school trip he's going on, leaving his for a few months, he experiences feels.(this has no ffh spoilers)Aka the author is seeing far from home tomorrow and refuses to accept endgame





	Makeshift family

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a very small amount of spoilers for endgame, as I'm refusing to believe most of it

Peter Sighed, he better go tell Mr Stark he won't be around for a few months as he was going on a trip. Sure they could phone one another but hell miss the lab times, the outing with each other and more importantly he'll miss his younger sister (Mr Stark and Mrs Stark- or Miss Potts, which he has mistakenly called her, made him honorary Stark). 

Peter looked up at the tall tower, walking in, getting his badge out to go up to the penthouse where the Starks were, sure FRIDAY has his biometrics but the last time he didn't have his badge out he was stopped but security and searched, which was embarrassing to say the least. The avengers teased him for days.. 

A few short minutes later he reaches the top floor, immediately feeling his spider sense go off and having a small body slam into his legs with giggles.

"Petey!" Morgan shouts excited to see her older brother, she had grown close to him after the whole getting everyone back from being dusted, her father telling her stories about a boy at only 14 because a superhero and fought with her daddy and friends to save the world! Even showing her pictures, she met his aunt too! Though she seemed sad, Morgan understood why, her dad had told her stories about a fight they couldn't win however one day when she was 5 she was watching TV while uncle happy and Harley (he came to visit every so often, he family didn't disappear but Tony made him apart of the Stark family) looked after her while mum was away that people who had been dusted had come back! That means they won! Though a day later her mum came back and brought her to a hospital, where her dad was, he was asleep but Pepper told her about what happened, and how all the superheroes came to help fight and bring people back. She also introduced her to her big brother, his aunt joining aswell, giving a tight hug to Pepper and herself, she didn't think of Peter as big brother petey at the time, just the boy her father told stories about. He was nervous, everytime he looked at her dad he looked like he was going to cry and eventually when Tony woke up and laid eyes on Peter, he had the same look on his eyes whenever he looked at someone he loved, like her uncles or aunts, her mum, Harley and her and that's when Morgan knew that he's family. They both got pulled into a hug, peepers aunt coming along to join in kissing her fathers head and muttering a small 'thank you', her mother joining aswell. 

Peter laughed and picked up Morgan, he knew how much she liked being held, as neither her mum or dad could do it anymore, she gotten too big, but since the spider bite Peter has been stronger. "wheres dad Morg?" a few months after everyone returned, Peter started referring to Tony as dad, sometimes calling him Mr Stark, sometimes when they were both joking around it was a Anthony or Tony. Morgan looked up happily to Peter, "oh! He's in his lab with uncle happy! I think happy is angry at him though.. I'm not sure why.." she had a sly smile on her face, meaning that she does in fact know why. Peter carefully puts Morgan down, "well let's go see why Happy is angry then! Maybe we would have to save dad from the monstrous Happy! Oh no!" they both run towards the lab, giggling, slowing down once they got to the staircase leading to it, Peter with his enhanced hearing can hear something going on, Morgan and him carefully go down the steps, reaching the bottom Peter taps on the glass windows, turning happy and Tony's eyes towards them. The door opens and they step in. 

"Peter? Was I supposed to pick you up today? Don't tell me Tony forgot to tell me again" Peter shakes his head, and walks towards them, waving the the bots who are occupied with playing with Morgan, who wandered off towards them. "no no, don't worry it's not a lab day or anything I just got to tell Mr Stark something, I think may has already told you about it." Happy nods and walks out of the room, muttering a small 'well get back to this tony'. Tony turns to face Peter, 

"so what is the problem underoos? Please don't tell me you've dyed your suit pink again" Peters cheeks heat up, remembering that mistake, 

"uh, no- I'm going on a summer trip with my school" 

"okay? Why you telling me? Is it because well miss a day of hanging out?" 

"yes? But it's more of a few months, we're travelling around Europe, like France, Spain and even London!" Peter quickly says, leaving Tony's face looking calm, "alright Pete, we can still all call each other, don't worry. You should be a teenager for once and hang out with your friends, go on school trips- even if they are for a few months" peter nods and looks down, a small smile crossing his face, 

"but I'll miss you.. And Morgan and Mrs Stark.. And what if something happens..?" a small tear moves down Peters face, he quickly wipes it away, Tony brings him into a hug, "hey its okay--if anything happens and I mean anything you give me a call, a message and I'll be right there to help you, even if it is something like you forgot to pack an extra pair of socks. I'm here for you Pete, you're my kid, have been for a while." Peter buries his face into Tony's shoulder, Tony kisses his head affectionately. A minute pass and they break the bug up, Peters eyes slightly red."do you want to stay here tonight? Have a movie night? I'll call May" Peter nods his head.

Peter turns to look at Morgan, noticing her silence, he quickly sees that she had fallen asleep on the old sofa in the lab, stained with motor oil. The bots have somehow found a blanket wrapped it around her, going back to what they were doing, abelit more silently and a continuous check up on the young stark. Peter snorts causing Tony to look over and smile, "she's worn out today. Mind being her to her room? I'll be up in a moment and I'll put on a movie and make us some popcorn" Peter nods and carefully picks up his baby sister, walking up the steps and going through the corridor leading to her bedroom and placing her down. He smiled, he loves his makeshift family. 

* * *

While in Paris with his class he gets a message from aunt may saying she just got proposed to, and by happy no less! This must've been what him and Tony were talking about when he spoke to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I'm big nervous, I wrote this in a hour and did not check through as I wanted to get this done as its 1am and in a few hours I'll be seeing my spider boy again  
> I hope yall enjoy this!! 💕❤️💕 In my future fics if it contains a spoiler for endgame or ffh I'll put a warning in the begining notes! There won't be ffh spoilers for a while (atleast a month)  
> Also I posted and wrote this on my phone, so that's why the tags won't work right.


End file.
